1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for feeding notes of value to a device for handling notes of value, in particular to an automated teller machine or a cash register system. In this method, the notes of value are manually fed to a cash cassette via an opening for manual feeding. Subsequently, a cover of the cash cassette for closing this opening is closed and the cash cassette is inserted into an automated teller machine or another device for handling notes of value. Moreover, the invention relates to a cash cassette and a device for handling notes of value.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 1, a known cash cassette 100 of the prior art is shown. The cash cassette 100 has an opening 102 that is closable by a non-illustrated cover and via which notes of value 106 can be fed to a receiving area 104. Here, the notes of value 106 are received in the form of a value note stack and stand with one of their edges on a bottom unit 108 of the cash cassette 100. Further, the cash cassette 100 has another opening 110 for the automatic removal of notes of value. The other opening 110 being closable via a shutter 112.
As indicated by the arrow P1, the feeding of the notes of value takes place from above in vertical direction. When the cash cassette 100 is inserted in an automated teller machine, the notes of value 106 are removed downward through the opening 110 by means of a separating module, as indicated by the arrow P2. Thus, the feeding of notes of value takes place from above and the removal takes place downwards so that the feeding and removal direction P1, P2 are unidirectional.
When feeding the notes of value 106 to the receiving area 104, so-called L-folded notes of value may result, as this is exemplarily shown for the note of value 114. The note of value 114 is folded at the bottom so that adjacent notes of value 106 of the value note stack stand thereon. This folding is arranged on the side facing away from the feeding side. Thus, such L-folded notes of value cannot be detected by the operator filling up the cash cassette 100.
In the case of an automatic removal of notes of value 106 from cash cassettes 100, L-folded notes of value pose a problem because such L-folded notes of value 114 may result in that these notes of value 114 cannot be removed and thus the device goes out of service. Particularly problematic is that the adjacent notes of value 106 of the value note stack stand on the folded part of the L-folded note of value 114 and thus make its removal even more difficult. This is aggravated by the fact that the folded part is pressed upwards by the downward removal so that the adherence between the L-folded note of value 114 and the adjacent notes of value is further increased.
Such cash cassettes in which the manual feeding and the automatic removal take place in the same direction are known, for example, from DE 10 2009 037 459 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,773 B2. Further, DE 10 2009 017 220 A1 discloses a cash cassette having three receiving compartments.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a method for feeding notes of value to a device for handling notes of value and a cash cassette, by which the occurrence of malfunctions caused by L-folded notes of value is prevented or at least minimized.